Willingly Trapped
by uhohsecretsock
Summary: Futa fic. Edward has a secret fantasy. He finds an online forum to help him explore his deepest desires and maybe find love along the way. Trans Bella. AH. Oneshot.


**If you are after a normal Edward/Bella story without any thing odd this isn't for you. Yes it is Edward and Bella, but think along the lines of The Crying Game. I really hope I've done the sensitive themes in this justice and I really hope it hasn't come across as offensive. **

**I might add more to this story as and when I feel like it, but for now it's simply a one shot. **

**So basically, Bella has a penis, don't like it, don't read. Or maybe do and hopefully not be disgusted and understand people come in all shapes and sizes, even if society decides their shape dictates they are one thing while their brain dictates another. Only a person can decide their gender. **

* * *

Edward was nervous about the blind date he'd set himself up on. He hadn't told anyone it was happening. They wouldn't understand, they'd just judge him and call him a pervert, they'd question his sexuality, this sort was his dirty little secret.

Edward knew he was straight, he'd never been interested in guys. But he still had desires that most men didn't. It had begun back in college, an ex was very adventurous in the bedroom. One night she'd brought home a strap on. He'd been confused at first, thinking his own length wasn't enough for her, to be honest, he'd been offended. That was until she strapped it to herself. He'd been nervous at first but it turned out she knew what she was doing, she _really _knew what she was doing. It had been Edward's most pleasurable sexual encounter to date.

That night something grew in Edward's mind, he began watching porn where women with strap ons took men and women, both were pretty hot to watch. But that grew further and one night he found himself looking at trans porn. These were women, but with extra body parts. He didn't see them as men, they were feminine with subtle curves and pert breasts. The just had more ways of pleasing a man than the average woman did. He kept this desire hidden, no one knew of it, not even his ex would of guessed the sort of things he found himself watching. For a short while he did genuinely question his sexuality, but a brief encounter after a drunken night put that to rest. He definitely wasn't into men.

After a few years of secretly watching these women with penises please men he decided to act upon these desires. He'd been watching a video of Bailey Jay on tube8 when he noticed an advert along the sidebar about trans women in his area looking for a date. He knew that sight would be a scam and perhaps even a virus; but a seed had been planted. He began searching for a more legitimate looking site. Eventually he found one, he refused to upload a picture of himself, still ashamed of his desires. He began chatting to people on there, even other men that shared the same desires as him yet also considered themselves straight. If men weren't meant to be pleasured that way, why was their g-spot there?

Over time he began to get close to a woman named Izzie Marie. She didn't have a picture on her profile either, she was scared of people at work finding out her secret. It was her personality that drew Edward in. She was funny, sweet and down right cute. They slowly opened up to each other and became close. Edward had become known as Anthony online, again, he had been worried about people finding him out. Edward knew he was starting to actually have feelings for the girl. Izzy had told Edward she had been born a boy and her parents named her Jasper, but she'd never wanted to be a boy, as long as she could remember she'd considered herself a girl. Her parent's hadn't been judgemental, their hippy tendencies had done Izzie the world of good. They let her dress as a girl from an early age and act how ever she wanted. Then eventually Izzie had made the choice to take hormones in her mid teens, she wanted to develop into the beautiful women she knew she was meant to be.

Over time Izzy developed the curves she wanted, breasts had begun to develop and she was happy. No one knew but her parents what her birth certificate said. She was a female, no piece of paper could define her. She eventually got surgery on her breasts to give them a small enhancement, she was a now a small C cup. However the choice she made that shocked he parents most was to keep her penis. Why did a body part have to define gender anyway? Even though she knew herself to be a female, she liked having it, it was a part of her, why should she get rid of it? It wasn't the biggest of penises because of the hormones, but it was hers, and she liked it.

Edward told her of how he came to find he was into that sort of thing, it delighted him when Izzy admitted to being jealous someone else had been there before her. Edward had had a number of sexual partners in his time, he was a normal man with desires. Only his ex had explored him in that way, sex with a typical woman was still pleasurable for him, it was women he liked after all, but that still didn't stop his curiosity. Izzie admitted to having had very few boyfriends, she was afraid to, she was scared they'd think her a freak and tell the world. There had been one man she'd trusted enough with her secret but overtime they simply drifted apart in the way couple sometimes do. Edward also found himself jealous of her past.

After months of talking and learning about each other they decided to finally meet. They still didn't know how the other one looked, they decided to keep it that way, they wanted their first time seeing each other to be in person. They chose a time and a place and described the outfit they had chosen so they would know when they spotted each other. They were both nervous, but they knew this was the right thing to do. They felt right to each other.

Edward was in the bar alone nursing a drink Izzie hadn't showed. He didn't know what went wrong. He'd worn the shirt he'd described to her but at last minute he'd spilt a coffee down his trousers so he'd had to wear his torn jeans instead of his black slacks. He'd also worn a jacket in the end as well as the bar they had chosen turned out to not have the best heating system.

Izzie was meant to of been wearing a small black dress, a classic look she'd told him, but no one in a black dress seemed to be there, it was a pretty quiet place. Maybe she'd seen him through the window and not liked what she saw so she backed out. Edward felt even more ashamed than usual. He wasn't good enough.

"Hey, you okay?" a voice to his right asked him.

"Yeah, I'm okay, my date didn't show." He explained, needing someone to vent to.

"Well, they were clearly an idiot, if you were my date I wouldn't of bailed." she joked nudging his shoulder. Edward looked up from his drink into a pair of deep brown eyes. The woman speaking to him was beautiful.

"Thanks," he smiled bashfully. "How come you're alone?"

"Same reason," she explained with a shrug of the shoulders. Edward looked the girl over. She had a beautiful pale complexion and long wavy brown hair. Beautiful full lips and a sweet, shy smile. She was wearing a simple black tank top that showed a respectable amount of cleavage and a denim skirt that came to mid thigh. Her legs were long and milky. She looked like she belonged in a fairy tale.

"Well, your date was clearly also an idiot." he joked.

"Thanks." she smiled.

"Want drink?" He offered.

"Sure, I'll have a white wine please." Edward ordered their drinks and they headed to a table so they could chat some more.

"I'm Edward by the way."

"Bella." they shook hands and eventually found themselves lost in conversation. Edward explained how he'd thought he'd fell in love with his date and was still slightly heartbroken she hadn't shown. Bella said the same thing, they both offered each other comfort as they continued to drink and get to know each other.

"You know, one way to get over a broken heart is to rebound. Well I hear it can become a mess, but it's pretty fun as it happens." Bella suggested coyly. Edward looked at her again. No doubt it would be fun to be with this Bella, part of him felt guilty for wanting to move on from Izzie so fast, but then another part of him pointed out it was her fault. At this point both Edward and Bella were a little tipsy and their judgement was slightly impaired to the point they were more confident than usual, yet not to the point they had no control over their choices.

"You know what, you're right," he smiled, "are you offering?"

"I think I might be." she blushed.

"Want to come to my place?" he asked, she looked nervous, as though she was battling her own demons within, she was probably questioning whether she was moving on too fast as well. She claimed to of fell in love with her blind date also.

"Yeah, yes I do." She turned to him, a look of determination covering her face.

The cab back to Edward's place had been fast, they still hadn't touched each other, both of them appearing nervous. However that all changed the moment Edward's door had closed. He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. She responded with as much enthusiasm.

They found themselves on Edward's couch, hand roaming, mouths moving frantically. Edward was slightly distracted by the phone in Bella's pocket. He figured she must have it on vibrate as it kept twitching against his leg.

"Hey, Bella. As much fun as I'm having, maybe you should answer your phone."

"Huh?" She looked at him confused before leaning over and peeking into her hand bag, "no one is ringing me."

"Then what's in your pocket?"

"Nothing." She looked confused for a moment before she suddenly looked distraught. "Oh, god." she whimpered. "I wasn't expecting to get this far. I'm sorry, I just stopped thinking and got caught up in the lust." Edward was confused.

"What are you going on about?"

"There's nothing in my pocket Edward." She explained while shuffling out from beneath him.

"Then what..." She could see the moment it dawned on Edward, she waited for the yelling and the look of revulsion. What she actually got shocked the hell out of her.

"Izzie?" He asked nervously.

"What?" she was totally shocked. Edward was looking at her like a desperate man. She could see the hope in his eyes, mixed with a hint of betrayal.

Edward's mind was running a mile a minute. Could Bella be Izzie? Was that what he thought it was?

"Anthony?" she whispered back. It was all the confirmation he needed. His mouth was back on hers as they began to explore each other with a renewed passion.

"Why weren't you in the dress?" He asked between kisses.

"I was scared." she admitted,

"Don't be." he responded before he hesitantly reach down to cup the bulge in her skirt. "Is this okay?" he asked.

"Yes." she gasped in response.

His hand moved down to rest gently on her thigh before slowly making it's way up her skirt. They both let out a shuddered breath when he came into contact with her panties. He could feel her hardness filling them up and the small wet patch where pre-cum had dribbled from her tip. This had already over took his previous experience and became the hottest experience of his life.

He slowly moved the piece of fabric to the side and slid out her hardness. It wasn't huge, it was just below average, he found it oddly cute. It was just poking out the bottom of her skirt. Edward noticed Bella had stopped moving. She looked nervous. He kissed her again before making his way down her body. He slipped her top off and began kissing between the swell of her breasts and further down until he came to the top of her skirt.

"Do you mind?" he asked, hooking his thumbs through the belt loops. She lifted her hips in response. For a moment Edward just stared. He'd never thought he'd actually get the chance to experience something like this. He was in awe. The silence made Bella nervous again, she began to move her hands to cup herself. Edward stopped her and looked into her eyes before he tentatively licked her length. Bella let out a gasp. Encouraged by her reaction he got a braver. He took her erection in his mouth and began to pleasure her. Edward though back to his past experiences and remembered what he'd liked himself. He swirled his tongue around her head and brought his had up to lightly cup her testicles. Bella's head was thrown back in pleasure.

"Oh god Edward." she panted as she began to hit the back of his throat. Bella saw his free hand move to his own pants before undoing his belt and pushing them down so his own erection sprang free. The sight of Edward pleasuring himself while sucking on her threw her over the edge. She came in his mouth, hard. The salty taste shocked Edward. How did people swallow so often? It had tasted disgusting. But looking at the expression of pure pleasure on Bella's face he got his answer. That was why.

Bella reached down and grabbed the neck of his shirt before pulling him up for a kiss. Their tongues found each other and hands continued to explore each other's bodies. Bella pulled Edward' s shirt off him while he kicked his pants off the rest of the way. They were both naked and writhing against each other on the couch. Bella had recovered fast and their lengths were rubbing against each other creating a delicious friction.

"Oh, god Bella, this is amazing." He whispered to her reverently. Although it had been hinted all night, he finally said the words out loud to her. "I love you Bella."

"But we've only just met really." she reasoned, even though they both knew how she really felt.

"No one knows me better than you do." He replied looking her in the eye.

"Can we really do this?" she asked, scared of his reply.

"Why not, I'm a man, you're a woman and we love each other, what is wrong there?"

"But what about the extra part?"

"Personally, I can't wait to get to know it better." he smirked.

"What about your family and friends?"

"Why would they even have to know? I don't talk to them about my sex life and you ARE a woman, no matter what anyone else says." he kissed her gently before his hand reached to cup her breast.

"I love you and that's what matters." he whispered before placing a gentle kiss on her nipple.

"I love you too, make love to me?" she asked softly.

"It would be my pleasure," he replied.

His hands ghosted along her side and slipped between her legs. He reached into the draw of the coffee table beside them and produced some lube. He coated his fingers before slowly pushing them into her heat. She was so tight and warm. At the first intrusion she tensed but as Edward slowly moved his fingers she relaxed and began to ride his hand with vigor.

"I'm ready." she gasped. Edward eased himself inside of her. Stopping once completely inside, taking a moment to appreciate the pure pleasure.

He leant down and kissed Bella and again before slowly moving his hips, thrusting in and out of her heat. The movements were slow but sure. Their bodies held tightly together and they became one. Bella's hardness was sandwiched between their stomachs, the movement of Edward causing friction. The presence of Bella's erection against Edward's stomach just drove him crazier with lust, he never knew anything could be so intense. He felt it twitch against him as Bella's muscles clenched around him. He felt her warm, sticky semen coat his stomach, her face unguarded, mouth open in pleasure. Nothing was more erotic than what was happening to him, he came with a force he didn't even know he had, collapsing against Bella and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

They eventually moved to his bed where they fell asleep in each others arms, bodies tangled together and sharing words of love.

* * *

**Hope I did okay, let me know what you thought!**


End file.
